Peter Moore
Peter Moore is a main character in The Messengers. He is portrayed by Joel Courtney. He is dating Nadia Garcia Biography Peter is a high school student who attends Little Rock High School in Arkansas. He grew up living in foster homes and now lives in a group home for orphaned children. He has attempted suicide once by tying a weight to his ankle and jumping into a pool. Peter was rescued by his foster dad and didn't try again. He is constantly bullied by a student at school and eventually lashes out at him with his new gift, strength. Peter is also an experienced swimmer. Physical Appearance Peter is tall with dark brown hair with red highlights. His hair is ear-length and slightly wavy. He is of fair complexion and athletic build. Gift Ability * Superhuman Strength First Seen *1.01 Awakening Appearances * 1.01 Awakening - It is being beaten by Sam and his two friends, after they end, Peter begins to throw punches in Sam and plays on the windshield of a parked car and Sam dies. After he enters the party with his nose bloodied and Alice clean the wound, they kiss and Peter says he has to go. * 1.02 Strange Magic - * 1.03 Path to Paradise - Coming soon. * 1.04 Drums of War-After Peter is arrested the Devil comes to visit him. Rose tells Peter he has to get out of the prison and helps get Peter free. * 1.05 Eye in the Sky-He uses his strength to keep Ronnie from leaving with Amy. * 1.07 Deus Ex Machina-Coming soon. Side Effects * None as yet. The Messengers Season One= In 1.01 Pilot, Peter is first seen at Little Rock High School with fellow student and friend, Alice. The school bully, Sam, interrupts Peter and Alice, telling Peter the next time he sees him he is dead. Later, while swimming laps, Peter is hit by the energy pulse. He is dragged from the pool before waking up. The school counselor attempts to talk to Peter, and it is revealed that Peter previously attempted to commit suicide. Peter tells the counselor he was not trying to kill himself and that he doesn't know what happened. As he heads to the party Peter is intercepted by Sam and his friends. Peter says he will not fight Sam, but Sam punches him anyway. After taking a severe beating Peter stands up and fights back. He ends up throwing Sam onto the windshield of a car, killing him. Peter heads into the party looking for Alice. When he finds her, Alice takes him outside and cleans him up. He tells Alice that he killed Sam and needs to leave. They kiss and Peter tells Alice that he has feelings for her. Peter is then seen trying to catch a ride. He is picked up by a truck driver who is headed to Houston. In 1.02 Strange Magic, In 1.03 Path to Paradise, In 1.04 Drums of War, In 1.05 Eye in the Sky, In 1.06 Metamorphosis, In 1.07 Deus Ex Machina, In 1.08 A House Divided, In 1.09 Death Becomes Her, In 1.10 Why We Fight, In 1.11 Harvest, In 1.12 Spark of Hope, In 1.13 Houston, We Have a Problem, Appearances Relationships |-|Alice=In 1.01 Pilot Peter is seen hanging out with Alice at school. She asks him to go to a party with her. At the party, Alice sees Peter covered in blood after his fight with Sam and she helps to clean him up. Peter tells Alice he killed Sam and that he needs to leave. Peter tells Alice he is confused about everything except his feelings for her and they kiss. In 1.02 Strange Magic Alice calls Peter to help the FBI track him, though Peter is unaware. |-|Nadia Garcia=At the Messengers 'refuge' house, Nadia is showering and Peter accidentally opens the door breaking it off it's hinges. In 1.05 Eye in the Sky Peter tells Nadia that he is a Messenger, however she doesn't believe him. Later in the episode Nadia shoots Ronnie and Erin heals him. Nadia then realises Peter was telling the truth. In 1.07 Deus Ex Machina Nadia offers Peter a way to find his family. Gallery petermoore_001.jpg petermoore_002.jpg Poster 006.jpg Notes *Peter is a student at Little Rock High School in Arkansas. *In 1.01 Pilot, it was hinted by a guidance counselor that Peter attempted suicide some time prior to his becoming one of the Messengers. *In '1.05 Eye In The Sky' a possible romance between Raul's niece Nadia and Peter is sparked, also in the episode Spark of Hope, they had a passionate moment together, with a passionate kiss. References Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Angels of the Apocalypse Category:Messenger